Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
Because mobile computing devices are configured to be mobile, however, the devices may be exposed to a wide variety of environments having varying degrees of safety for the computing device. Accordingly, devices were developed to help protect the mobile computing devices from their environment. However, conventional techniques to install and remove the devices from the computing device alternated between being difficult to remove but providing good protection or being relatively easy to remove but providing limited protection.